La ruleta de las pociones By: 3 Aika-chan 3
by Mitzuki-chan.soomeworl-me
Summary: Serie de pequeñas historias escritas para el juego "La ruleta de pociones". Si gustas participar en nuestro juego no lo dudes y visitanos en nuestra pagina de facebook "Diabolik Lovers Roleplay" :)
1. Shu - Hiperactividad

_Ohayo minna-san ~ **  
**_

 _Les explico de que va esto:_

 _Mitsuki, Mizu, Akemi y yo administramos una pagina en facebook titulada " Diabolik Lovers Roleplay" en la cual subimos juegos, imágenes, uno que otro chiste y chisme por ahi. Cada juego esta inspirado en uno de los Sakamakis y este es el inspirado en Reiji Sakamaki._

 _El juego consiste en seleccionar un color de la imagen que se pone, los cuales fueron previamente seleccionados el personaje y la emoción que les caracterizara en este mismo. Las primeras 6 personas en comentar el color son las que se llevan su drabble o historia, y se les da la opcion de ser parte de este o solo dedicárselos._

 _Yo hago el papel de Shu Sakamaki, pero a veces haré otros o subiré en colaboración con alguien, así que pondré toda la información necesaria aquí mismo._

 _Sin mas por el momento me despido no sin antes invitarles a que, si gustan, pasen por nuestra pagina._

 _Se divertirán, lo juro, no se arrepentirán ;)_

 _Sayo y feliz lectura ~_

* * *

 **Ruleta de pociones: Shu e Hiperactividad**

 _Dedicado a: Lupita (En facebook)_

 _Hecho por: Su servidora ~_

Un nuevo día en la monótona vida del hijo mayor de la familia Sakamaki, Shu. El chico se encontraba acostado a la sombra de un árbol mientras el viento mecía sus dorados cabellos al ritmo de la tan acompasada música que salía de su reproductor. Era extraño que esté se encontrase fuera de su hogar, o lo más importante, de su sillón donde comúnmente dormía sin reparo alguno, pero dado al querido genio que se cargaba su hermano Reiji y al no detener a sus demás hermanos de aprender el arte de la cocina, el pobre terminó pagando los platos rotos de tan insignificante cuestión, como si el olor a humo no le hubiese bastado ya.

Estaba por caer completamente en su mundo de sueños cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, abrió levemente los ojos encontrándose de cara con un perro, uno que parecía ser de su tamaño. Shu levanto una ceja y no le tomo importancia volviendo a cerrar los ojos pero al instante un ladrido de parte del perro le hizo abrir los ojos irritado.

-Chu-dijo mirando amenazante al animal para que este se fuera, pero en vez de eso el can se acerco a él dándole un lengüetazo.

Shu suspiró apagando su música, parecía que el mundo se había puesto un su contra por ese día, se levantó de donde estaba y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí. Escuchó pasos detrás de él y al mirar de reojo se dio cuenta que el perro le estaba siguiendo. Soltó un suspiro y detuvo su andar volteando a ver al animal el cual le miraba agitando su cola y con la lengua fuera de su hocico.

-Chu- volvió a decir haciendo ademan para que el perro se fuera pero este no se movió ni un centímetro. Shu localizo una rama cerca de ahí y sin dudarlo la tomo enseñándosela al animal, el cual se había levantado.- ¿Quieres esto?-dijo Shu sonriendo con malicia, movió la rama de un lado a otro en la cara del animal y después la lanzo.

El animal ni rápido ni perezoso salió corriendo detrás del objeto en cuestión mientras Shu reanudaba su marcha. A los pocos minutos de andar, el vampiro sintió que algo le volvía a seguir y al voltear descubrió al can con la rama en su hocico mirándole con ojos brillantes.

Shu frunció el ceño de nuevo tomando la rama y lanzándola, esta vez asegurándose de que fuera lo más lejos posible. Volvió a su marcha, esta vez más apresurada para perder de vista al perro, cuando sintió que había llegado lo suficientemente lejos amenizó el paso con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¡WAN!- escuchó esta vez frente a él descolocándole y haciéndole abrir los ojos por completo. Miró detrás de él y luego al perro en cuestión que le tendía la rama con ánimo.

-Que molestia…-dijo el chico suspirando y tomando la rama.- ¿No tienes un amo que te aguante acaso que vienes a fastidiarme a mí?-dijo irritado mirando a otra parte, despiste que el tierno animal aprovechó para lanzársele encima y tirarlo al suelo para darle unos grandes lengüetazos en toda la cara.

Shu apartaba la cara del animal tratando de no aplicar mucha fuerza o terminaría haciéndole daño, pero este pesaba como si fuera hipopótamo y lo único que atinó a hacer para quitárselo de encima fue tirar la rama a otra parte. El pobre vampiro estaba más lleno de polvo que si se hubiera tirado de la limusina en movimiento. Soltó un resoplido mirando al can asesinamente y tomando la vara para partirla en dos y aventarla al lago detrás de él. Mala decisión.

De lo único que termino siendo consiente el pobre chico fue del gran impacto que tuvo en el agua y del can en su cara dándole lengüetazos. El chico comenzó a reírse, tal vez en verdad ya se había vuelto loco, pero la situación le parecía graciosa vista de otro punto.

-Ahh, parece que no me dejaras en paz, ¿eh?-dijo el vampiro terminando por acariciar la cabeza del animal con una sonrisa. Se levantó de donde estaba y se quito el saco y suéter que traía quedando en una camiseta polo blanca, se quitó los zapatos quedando descalzo y se dobló el pantalón para mayor comodidad.- ¿Quieres jugar? Pues juguemos.

Y dichas estas palabras el chico se puso a lanzar la rama de un lado a otro compitiendo por quien la atrapaba primero. La verdad, quien conociera a Shu Sakamaki y le dijera que este estaba corriendo, dando vueltas, trepándose a los arboles, saltando y gritando cual niño después de comerse toda una bolsa de dulces le diría que tal vez necesitaría lentes o una consulta con un psiquiatra por posible esquizofrenia. Pero ahí estaba el rubio, corriendo y riendo como cuando era un niño.

Pasadas las horas, el vampiro y el perro se encontraban tirados a la sombra de un árbol descansando, este último se encontraba con la cabeza en el regazo de Shu mientras él acariciaba su cabeza.

-Me recuerdas al perro que me regalo un amigo hace tiempo-dice el chico sonriendo y suspirando.

-¡Nagato! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Nagato!

El perro levantó su cabeza en dirección a los gritos que se escuchaban.

-Parece ser que tu dueño te busca.-dijo el chico levantándose de donde estaba para observar a una chica de pelo largo negro con reflejos en café amarrado en una trenza de lado, sus ojos eran de color café y, por lo que se veía en la blusa y short que llevaba, era de complexión delgada. En su cara de podía ver la preocupación y la ansiedad mientras corría de un lado a otro mirando por todas partes.

-Oi- gritó Shu llamando la atención de la chica y señalando al perro que estaba a su lado- ¿Esto es lo que buscas?

-¡Nagato!-exclamó la aludida corriendo hacia donde estaba Shu y tirándose a abrazar al perro en cuestión- ¡Me tenías tan preocupada, perro del demonio!-dijo ella y mirándole a los ojos- No te vuelvas a ir así, casi me da algo.-dijo tratando de ser seria pero terminó sonriendo y riéndose.

Shu observaba la escena y sonreía de lado, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería más problemas con el molesto de Reiji, así que empezó a emprender camino.

-¡Espera!-dijo la chica levantándose y yendo con Shu- Gracias por cuidar de Nagato en mi ausencia. -mostró una sonrisa y extendió su mano- Soy Lupita

-…Shu -dijo el simplemente

-Quisiera recompensarte por lo que hiciste…y por lo que te hizo mi perro-dijo ella riendo al ver más determinadamente como estaba Shu.

-No fue nada-dijo apartando la vista

-Insisto, vivo por aquí cerca. Además, sirve que mientras dejo que se lave y seque tu ropa te invito a cenar, en agradecimiento claro-dijo ella con una sonrisa

Shu se la pensó, irse todo mojado y levantar preguntas incoherentes de parte de sus hermanos o comer gratis y de paso secarse.

.

.

.

Parece que la respuesta era muy obvia.


	2. Raito:Laito - Melancolia

**Ruleta de pociones: Laito y Melancolia**

 _Hecho por: Mitsuki Sakamaki y su servidora ~_

"Que noche..." pensó el chico de la fedora mirando desde la ventana de su habitación a la luna en todo su esplendor. Parecía ser una noche tranquila, ideal para salir a caminar, para perderte un rato por el bosque y hablar "El tipo de noches que le gustaban" pensó nuevamente sintiendo el aire mecer su cabello.

Se sentó observando el reflejo de las intensas y brillantes estrellas con la mirada perdida sin apreciar realmente la belleza de las vistas, porque, aunque no lo mostrase ante nadie él también tenía sus preocupaciones y no siempre tenía ganas de reír, de hecho la mayoría de sonrisas solo era para aparentar una falsa seguridad y despreocupación cuando en su interior no podía borrar sus pensamientos.

Esos pensamientos que le torturaban día con día. No era santo, lo sabía a la perfección, pero ella se había ganado su corazón. Había iniciado como siempre, el se acercaba a las chicas y las hechizaba con su encanto para que hicieran lo que él deseaba. Pero esa vez fue diferente. La veía siempre a lo lejos, siempre callada, siempre trabajando y siempre leyendo. Le recordaba a su hermano, pero sin la autoridad de mandar y corregir a todos. Pero cuando se acerco a ella, pensando que sería la misma presa fácil, es más, que le ayudaría a salir de su barrera invisible del mundo y luego le agradecería. Que equivocado estaba, ya que al mirar conectar sus miradas por primera vez descubrió unos ojos tan brillantes como los de un diamante, una piel que se veía tan suave al tacto y esos labios que parecían llamarle a juntarse con los suyos.

Le costó demasiado que la chica confiase en él, al principio había pensado en ella como un simple reto, un nuevo juguete diferente al que quería poseer. Sin embargo, conforme fueron haciéndose más cercanos no pudo evitar tener sentimientos más profundos al ver que ella conseguía comprenderle como nadie más lo hacía.

Ahora que ella había desaparecido sin decirle nada solo podía pensar preocupado en los motivos que ella tendría para marcharse sin decir nada y recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos esperando que hubieran sido eternos como su vida misma, ya que estos habían sido los más felices de su existencia.


	3. Ayato - Vergüenza

**Ruleta de pociones: Ayato y** **Vergüenza**

 _Dedicado a: Toda chica que se quiera incluir :3 (en un momento descubriran porque)_

 _Hecho por: Mizu-chan (Lobita22) ~ (Yo ayude un poquito, pero todos los derechos son de ella :3 )_

 _"" Pensamientos_

 _*Compresas= Toallas femeninas_

Era un día soleado y se veía que iba a ser pacifico pero no, había alguien que pensaba que hoy era un día horrible y eso es nuestra chica Alexia, la cual se encontraba en la residencia de lo Sakamaki tumbada en la cama de Ayato con cara de dolor.

Dolor porque se preguntaran porque hoy le había venido la "roja" si de visita sorpresa (se adelanto) y eso jodia sus planes con Ayato.

-" _Porque me tuvo que venir precisamente hoy tenía el día planeado con Ayato, ir al cine, cenar y luego si se puede al lio, pero no. Que podría hacerlo pero me duele demasiado como para moverme de aquí ahora mismo_ "- pensó Alexia tumbada viendo el techo mientras intentaba buscar una posición cómoda para que no le doliera tanto.

-Oye, Alexia no querías ir a no sé que de una cita o algo, me dijiste que si íbamos habría takoyakis y aun estas como te deje.- dijo Ayato mientras entraba por la puerta del baño secándose el pelo, recién duchado que venía, con solo unos bóxers.

-No me siento bien, se que te lo prometí otro día será te compensare, lo prometo pero, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- dijo Alexia mientras le veía Ayato poniéndose los pantalones " _el hijo de su madre lo está haciendo a posta, el condenado este lo está haciendo demasiado lento con lo rápido que se los quito ayer_ " pensó Alexia con frustración no estaba para temas así durante una semana o más.

-Que tan mal te deje anoche que no te puedes ni mover.- dijo Ayato girándose observándola fijamente viendo chupetones y muchos mordisco por la piel de Alexia, eso le hizo sonreír complacido.- ¿O es que acaso quieres repetir?- acabo diciendo mientras se subía encima de ella sin tocarla tirando su aliento al cuello de Alexia.

-¡NO!. Otro día mejor, hoy no me viene bien.- dijo Alexia girando la cabeza.

-¿Sera que no se cerró bien una herida?, huelo sangre.- dijo Ayato olfateándola.

- _"El bastardo oreo-sama sabe lo que me pasa y disfruta viéndome así"_ No estúpido me vino hoy estas contento, así que hazme el favor y me traes una pastilla para el dolor.- dijo Alexia con el ceño fruncido.

-Jejejeje solo tenías que decirlo, no es tan difícil ¿Verdad?, pero debes compensarme por todo lo que haré por ti, ya que lo hago de corazón.- dijo Ayato con sorna muy divertido por lo que se le venía " _puede que esté una semana sin nada y haciendo lo que quiera pero tendré mi recompensa jeje tendré que pensar en que esta vez_ ".

Si señoras Ayato la "cuidaba por la bondad de su corazón" pero a cambió tendría que ser lo que él quisiera y cuando quisiera por 2 semanas ya que "Ore-sama lo ordena"

 _-"Se me va a hacer eterna_ ".- pensó Alexia mientras Ayato iba a por su pastilla y un vaso de agua.

.

.

.

Horas después:

-¡AYATO NECESITO QUE VENGAS AHORA!- grito Alexia desde el cuarto de Ayato.

-¿Que quieres?, no estoy sordo.- dijo Ayato dirigiéndose al baño que es de donde venían las múltiples maldiciones.

-Ayato, por lo que más quieras te daré 4 semanas si quieres pero puedes ir a la tienda y traerme compresas que se me acabaron, pensaba que tenia mas pero no.- dijo Alexia frustrada y con pena por tener que pedirle eso _"es vergonzoso porque no las compre lo tenía anotado digo fui a comprar la semana pasada…. No fue la otra que esa vez Ayato estaba en temporada de celo y no me dejo fuera de la habitación"-_ Joder es culpa tuya idiota.- murmuro Alexia enojada.

-¿Que vaya a donde?. Bueno si son 4 semanas ... Mmmm, si, puedo hacerte este favor pero vas a tener que recompensármelo mucho mas por tener que ir a por tus cosas de mujer.- dijo Ayato pensativamente en lo que le haría sin escuchar lo que Alexia quería exactamente "Ayato quiero que sea…..de esta marca porque así es mejor….y no compres…..no me sirven…. ¿Te quedo claro?".

-Si lo sé pesada, enseguida vuelvo tampoco es para tanto ni que fuera la gran cosa jajaja.- dijo Ayato yendo a por las cosas que le había mandado Alexia.

.

.

.

En el centro comercial se fue a la sección de mujeres y para su desgracia, no es fácil para un hombre no entrenado para estos casos, se sentía perdido que le había dicho exactamente que quería Alexia, no se acordaba. Se la paso pensando en vestirla de sirvienta mientras hacia sus takoyakis y luego le arrancaba la ropa….. _"NO. Ore-sama malo, no pienses ahora en ello ... lo harás, pero dentro de nada, ahora hay que saber cual coger da igual son todas lo mismo"_

Pero parece ser que había compresas sin alas, con alas, salva eslips, tampones, grandes, pequeñas….

Desde la distancia su cara de socorro se veía, pero era muy orgulloso para pedir ayuda, lo resolvería él solo.

-Hola guapo, ¿buscas algo en especial?-Dijo una voz detrás de Ayato, sonaba como una voz profunda tratando de ser sexy. El chico no tomo importancia y volteo a ver a la chica en cuestión para decirle lo que quería y largarse, pero el pobre se quedo de piedra al ver a un sujeto, si sujeto, con pintalabios rosa, sombra azul y extensiones rubias enfrente del. Y, ¿Como sabia el que era EL en vez de ELLA?

Era bastante obvio era un travesti (el no juzga, cada uno a lo suyo) llevaba unos pantalones negro con una camisa corta (donde había musculo, se notaba) de color blanco con zapatos negros y una chapa con el nombre de Travis.

-Soy Travis, pero para ti soy Tiana - Dijo el chico/chica en cuestion guiñandole un ojo- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti querido?, te veo un poco perdido, pero tranquilo te ayudare en todo lo que necesites. - respondio remarcando las ultimas palabras-. Así que estoy a tus órdenes cuando quieras papi.- se mordio el labio mientras le daba un golpesito en el trasero a Ayato.- Bueno, sígueme, ¿Qué quieres en concreto?. Tenemos de todo, claro esta que depende para quien sea, su edad, la intensidad, el tamaño, y demas cosas.- iba explicando Travis/Tiana mientras Ayato tenía cara de susto " _me van a dar y no son solo consejos_ ".

-Pues son para mí... novia y pues es mayor de edad, los años no importan y solo quiero unas normales para llevárselas y ya.- dijo Ayato mientras pensaba " _que cuanto antes se fuera mejo_ r".

-No es tan fácil querido, hay de todo tipo. Como abras leído hay sin alas con alas, de día de noche, grandes pequeñas...etc. Además depende de si tu novia sangra mucho o poco, eso influye. No te puedo vender sin saber.- dijo Travis/Tiana con cara pensativa imaginando a la chica de este sujeto.

-Y yo que se, no presto atención a esos temas.- dijo Ayato mientras observaba como Travis le mostraba las diferente tipos que había para ver si le sonaba alguno de casualidad, pero ya no sabía nada _"no sabía que era tan complicado esto Kami que vergüenza_ ".Pero Ayato no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ya que si no las 4 semanas prometidas se vendrían al traste. No quería ver a Alexia reírse de él, que lo hacía muy a menudo.

\- Tenga querido, esta es una compresa grande con alas y de mayor resistencia que es muy flexible al movimiento.- dijo Travis/Tiana mientras se la entregaba y se la ponia en la palma mientras iva a por las demás para enseñárselas

Ayato estaba en shock, ¿Y si le veía alguien con esto?. " _Kami que venga pronto y así poder largarme a casa, tirarme a la cama y estar con Alexia_ ", pero Kami-sama no le dio tanta suerte porque, justo uno de sus hermanos tuvo que entrar allí " _que no me reconozca y se vaya_ " pensó mientras oraba a Kami-sama por ese deseo.

Pero no fue escuchado porque ahí venia su hermano Reiji, el cual paso de él compro algo, pago por ello y se fue en plan "no te conozco no eres hermano mío". Mientras, sin que le vea Ayato, él cual suspira con algo de alegría por no a ver sido reconocido, le hace fotos y videos para luego enseñárselos a los demás y reírse un rato. Seguro que eso animaría a Alexia ya que todos se habían enterado de su problema y con la tardanza de Ayato decidieron que alguien debía ir y de la forma mas madura, si jugar al piedra, papel o tijeras era algo maduro y serio, decidir quien iria por él y al ser el perdedor tuvo que ir por él.

-Perdón por esperar aquí tienes más. Por cierto, esto que ves aqui es un tampón aunque sea pequeño absorbe mucho- dijo Travis/Tiana con una sonrisa profesional viendo la cara de Ayato.

-¿Y ESTO COMO COÑO SE USA?- dijo Ayato perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba mirandole.

-Bueno guapo, solo imagina que esto es tu novia, ¿okay?-dijo este sonriendo con la mano en forma de "okay"- y ahora esto se coloca aquí-dijo insertando violentamente el tampón en la rueda formada por sus dedos-. Son súper absorbentes y prácticos, y ahora vienen con fantásticos diseños tanto en la cubierta como en la cuerda –acabo diciendo Travis/Tiana sonriendo como si nada sin darse cuenta de la cara de Ayato, ¿Los vampiros podían morir de un infarto acaso?

 _"¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!?_ \- penso el pelirojo con los ojos agrandados y sudando frio- _¿¡Las mujeres disfrutan esto!?, parece que se auto violen a sí mismas o peor aun, que el que invento esta cosa es un sádico-pervertido-violador"._

-Entonces, ¿Cuál eliges querido?, tu novia estará esperando.- dijo Travis/Tiana tapándose la boca para que no le viera reírse.

Mientras tanto Reiji grababa la situación desde su "escondite" tomando una taza de té sentado mientras pensaba _"dulce venganza, esto es por aquella vez que casi destruyes mi cocina"_ observando divertido el espectáculo.

-Este será perfecto dime cuánto vale, ya he perdido tiempo.- dijo Ayato mientras arrugaba la compresa que había elegido ya que no aguantaba más esta situación.

\- Vale 1€ querido. Espero que hayas acertado con esto para tu novia.- dijo Travis/Tiana mientras le ponía las compresas en una bolsa y se la entregaba a Ayato.- Adiós papi, vuelve cuando quieras que encantada te ayudare.- guiñándole un ojo a Ayato.

-Espero que sean estas, aquí no vuelvo ni loco.- dijo Ayato caminando con direccion a la mansion mientras pensaba " _y aunque no sean estas da igual por fin salí de ahí tal y como entre, intacto, aunque no sé si superare el trauma que acabo de vivir con Travis/Tiana_ " negando con la cabeza mostrando una gotita anime en la cabeza.

.

.

.

Ayato entro a la casa sin más, quería descansar y no saber nada mas pero estaba oyendo carcajadas de sus hermanos en el salón, así que curioso se fue a ver que les hacia tanta gracia. Por desgracia no le gusto lo que oyó "Puf esto es ridículamente divertido… Jajaja mirad la cara de Ayato el gran Ore-sama…. Debemos hacer esto más a menudo…. Se lo mostraste a Alexia seguro que se encuentra mejor después de una buena risa jaja…. Pasara a la posteridad…."

Se quedo de piedra los muy desgraciados de sus hermanos habían ideado un plan y lo habían grabado pero esta se la guardaría y lo pagarían caro _"la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio muajajajaja_ " pensó mientras subía hacia su cuarto y acabar con todo esto ya de una vez.

-Alexia aquí tienes lo que me pediste pero NUNCA,NUNCA MÁS volveré a ir óyeme bien ni MUERTO ni aunque fueran 2 meses.- dijo Ayato tirando la bolsa al lado de la cama mientras él se tumbaba al lado e Alexia que le miraba divertida.

-Pobre Ayato que vergüenza pasarías.- dijo Alexia divertida mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Ayato.

-Viste el video- afirmo mirandole.- No me engañas, tienes esa sonrisa. Vamos ríete para lo que me queda de dignidad ya da igual.- dijo Ayato escondiendo su cara entre el cojín para que no viera lo avergonzado que estaba.

-Si lo vi, y fue algo muy gracioso de ver, pero eres mi novio y has hecho algo vergonzoso por mí así que…. Gracias Ore-sama.- dijo Alexia acercándose a Ayato dándole un beso en el cuello.- Eres mi caballero de brillante armadura.- acabo diciendo divertida mientras cogía la bolsa para ver lo que le había comprado al final Ayato y este le contaba su experiencia "traumática", según él.

-Había tantas de todo tipo…. Luego estaba esa cosa…. No sé como os ponéis esas cosas del demonio…. Puedo entender algo….-

-Esto Ayato...-dijo Alexia tímidamente con la bolsa entre las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ayato girándose a verla nunca era tímida, bueno, una vez lo fue al principio de todo esto pero ahora eran raras las veces que pasaba.

-¿Porqué hay una prueba de embarazo en mi bolsa? ¿Donde están mis compresas? - dijo Alexia extrañada mirándole desconcertada " _de unas compresas a esto, bueno no es tan tonto para confundirlo"_ pensó Alexia.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEJAME VER!- dijo Ayato arrebatándole la bolsa de las manos a Alexia mientras su cara iba perdiendo poco a poco el color y sus ojos se agrandaban pareciendo un pez fuera del agua " _esto no está pasando Kami por favor no es posible que me este pasando esto a mí que te hice para merecer esto con la vergüenza que pase Kami_ " pensó Ayato mientras en su mano veía la prueba de embarazo.

-Vaya, puede que se hayan equivocado pero no pasa nada, solo tienes que volver a la tienda y decirlo, seguro que te dan mis compresas esta vez.- dijo Alexia quitándole importancia ya que Ayato se había esforzado.

Ayato al oír eso dio un salto fuera de la cama y se fue corriendo mientras gritaba "¡NUNCA VOLVERE A ESE SITIO DEL DEMONIO, NI MUERTO!" dejando atrás a una extrañada y divertida Alexia que estaba intentando evitar reírse pero sin mucho éxito.

-JAJAJAJA, Kami-sama le traume, JAJAJAJA. Pero, ¿Ahora que hago?, yo las necesito.- dijo Alexia mientras se secaba los ojos de tanto reírse.

-Alexia.-dijo Reiji llamando a la puerta abierta que había dejado Ayato al salir corriendo.

-¿Si Reiji-san? ¿Pasó algo?, Ayato se volvió más loco de lo que esta.- dijo Alexia mirándole extrañada pero imaginando cualquier escenario raro en el que estaba Ayato haciéndola reír.

-No…. puede que ahora este en una esquina del salón cogiéndose de las piernas y balanceándose mientras murmura algo, pero no es importante. Ten, aquí tienes esto.- dijo Reiji dándole una bolsa a Alexia.

Esta extrañada la cogió y miro que era sorprendiendose porque ahí estaban sus compresas.

-Gracias por esto Reiji-san, no tenía porque.- dijo Alexia avergonzada dándole una sonrisa.

-Se que no debía pero, sabía que era demasiada responsabilidad para el tonto de Ayato y que algo saldría mal, así que las compre porque tu evitas que haga más estupideces que las que hace, así que no me lo agradezcas. Pensé en mi y en la casa y lo que podría hacer Ayato para destruirla.- dijo Reiji ajustándose las gafas pensando los múltiples escenarios donde Ayato casi consigue con ayuda de a veces alguno de sus otros hermanos destruir la casa.- Bueno, te dejo sola.- acabo diciendo mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

.

.

.

Minutos después:

Alexia escuchaba voces desde el salón y decidió mirar que pasaba y vio a todos los hermanos allí haciendo cada uno sus cosas parece que ya se habían cansado del "trauma de Ayato" aunque aun se oían risas y algún que otro comentario, Alexia al no ver a Ayato se fue a ver donde estaba y lo encontró en la esquina que dijo Reiji-san lo cual le dio gracia.

- _"Bueno aprendió algo eso es bueno, lo recompensare con takoyakis por esta vez se lo merece_ " pensó Alexia mientras se iba a hacer la cena mientras oía a Ayato murmurando "Mujeres y sus problemas…. compresas…..Travis/Tiana…." Lo último no lo entendió bien Alexia pero pensó que estaba delirando así que lo dejo solo se le pasaría, por esta vez no había sido un día tan horrible se había reído bastante con ayuda de Ayato sin que este lo quisiera pero bueno algo es algo.


	4. Shu - Sensibilidad y Alegria

**Ruleta de pociones - Shu Sakamaki (Sensibilidad y alegría)**

 _Dedicado a: Yamilet (facebook)_

 _Hecho: Por su servidora :3_

El suave sonido de un violín se escuchaba por la mansión, era un sonido envolvente y suave el cual transmitía paz y tranquilidad. El sonido venia de la sala de música perteneciente a los miembros de la familia Sakamaki. En el medio de la habitación, sorpresivamente se encontraba el miembro mayor haciendo alago de su dote musical practicado desde niño. Este se encontraba con sus ojos, azules como el mar, cerrados mientras se entregaba en cuerpo y mente a la música que el mismo tocaba.

Era realmente un show digno de ver, ¿Shu Sakamaki? ¿Tocando algo que no fuera el piso para dormirse?, cualquiera diría que era una broma de mal gusto, pero era la realidad, el chico se encontraba perdido en su mente y en sus recuerdos tocando una de sus piezas favoritas. Realmente la música era su gran adicción, la tenía siempre consigo en su mp3, pero ahora mismo el aparato de encontraba sin batería, por lo que mientras este volvía a la vida, solo le quedaba entretenerse tocando algo.

Mientras tocaba, un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente. Era de cuando era niño y había traído un perro a la mansión, había sido un regalo de su entonces amigo, Edgar, ambos lo habían salvado de que el rio se lo llevara y viendo que el perro le había tomado cariño decidió llevárselo, pensaba que sería una buena compañía en sus momentos de tranquilidad, pero su madre no pensaba igual. Apretó los ojos inconscientemente recordando como su madre le quitaba al pequeño cachorro de las manos y se lo daba a un sirviente para que se lo llevara a otra parte lejos, recordó las lágrimas juntarse en sus pequeños ojos y como había apretado los puños con fuerza al escuchar a su madre decir "Lo hago por tu bien". Que bien le hacía a él, un niño tan solo por dentro, el que le quitaran un posible compañero para sus aventuras, vaya, si hasta en su cabeza había cabido la posibilidad de presentarlo a sus hermanos más pequeños para que entre todos lo cuidaran y jugaran con él.

Recordó haberse ido corriendo a uno de los jardines de la casa para poder sacar todo el sentimiento dentro de él, pero unos momentos más tarde había sentido la lengua del animal en cuestión.  
"-¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que te habías ido- dijo el pequeño niño de esa época limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y mirando al cachorro el cual estaba sentado frente a él con la lengua de fuera- no, vete, si mama te ve se enojara-dijo el niño haciendo un mohín con su boca y dándole la espalda al perro.

Se había esperado un minuto completo y al no escuchar nada volvió la vista viendo que el perro no estaba. Suspiro con desgano dispuesto a irse pero al volver por sus pasos el perro estaba frente a él otra vez.

-¿Qué no escuchas?, vete-dijo el niño otra vez esta vez empezando a caminar lejos, pero el perro le seguía el paso- ¡No me sigas!-grito el empezando a correr pensando que así perdería de vista al animal, pero este ingeniosamente le seguía fuera a donde fuera.

Después de un largo rato corriendo, el niño se tiro en el césped cansado, mientras el animal iba y se echaba a su lado, aun con la lengua de fuera.

-Eres un perro muy insistente-dijo el niño riendo y sin evitar acariciar la cabeza del animal- ¿Sabes?, a pesar de todo, me alegra saber que estas bien.

El perro le respondió con un ladrido dejándose acariciar. Shu sin poder evitarlo se levantó y empezó a correr con el animal nuevamente a su lado divirtiéndose como nunca lo había hecho."

Un ruido afuera fue lo que hizo que Shu dejara su tarea de tocar el violín. Sonrió inconscientemente y salió de la habitación con dirección al patio donde se encontraba un gran perro el cual le llegaba casi por la cintura.

-Hey, ¿listo para nuestro paseo?-dijo el chico acariciando la cabeza del perro el cual ladro en respuesta.

Shu empezó a caminar hacia el bosque con el perro siguiéndole los pasos, a pesar de los momentos que tuvo que vivir siendo un niño, el tener todavía alguien que le acompañara en días así en que la tristeza parecía querer apropiarse de él le hacían querer seguir adelante, después de todo, el perro era el mejor amigo de los vampiros… ¿No?


End file.
